


Get me to the church on time

by KSmith



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSmith/pseuds/KSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Drive characters get together for the beginning of Chase and Kiriko's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get me to the church on time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story about the relationship between Chase and Kiriko

"Come on Chase, we're gonna be late!" said Kiriko as she and Chase pulled up to the church, her brother Gou was already there as well as her father Banno. "Oh my word Kiriko don't you look gorgeous!" Said Rinna as she, Kyu, Jun and all the others pulled up for the wedding. Krim Steinbelt led the service, there wasn't a dry eye in the church as the gang sat down until Medic, Brain and Heart showed up to give Chase away and Gou had given Kiriko away. "we are gathered here to witness the wedding between Kiriko Shijima and the Chase Roidmude." said Krim as he led the service. Kiriko and Chase exchanged rings as they said their vows and after that was done Chase kissed Kiriko and the whole crowd cheered. Chase threw the bouquet and Genpachiro caught it as they posed for photos. They then made it to the wedding reception and Chase looked into Kiriko's eyes and was happy to be married to her.


End file.
